


Remuneration

by Divine_shot



Category: Advance Wars, Advance Wars: Days of Ruin
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Harem ending, M/M, Mr. Bear not so much, Multi, Penny is pretty innocent, Spoilers for the ending of Advance wars DoR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post AW: DoR</p><p>Will had no idea that he would end up in the mess he was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remuneration

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed and not finished. I'm going to repost this draft chapter if possible. Posted this 1am in the morning and barely looked at it.

He didn't care if she was a clone or a sheep William, or Will as his friends called him, carried himself on; fighting fatigue and weariness.

"She should be on board the Great Owl with my sister, you have to hurry." The young man named Cyrus, another clone of Caulder, urged him on. He held himself with trepidation.

Will had a bad feeling with leaving Cyrus alone near his base. He couldn't shake it no matter what, especially not with the posture that the pale teenager wore; like a man that seen his last days. At the last second before the Great Owl took off he pulled Cyrus on board. "Wha-" They both crashed into each other just as the plane lifted it's panel and reached further into the atmosphere. 

"Ow. Not the best of ideas." The ash blond man grumbled to himself and rubbed his head. He tried to get his bearings in order as the change in pressure made him light head. 'I never get used to planes.' Even piloting Fighters and Bombers he would always had a sensation of lethargic.

Will glanced down and blushed horribly. The two men were in a compromising position to say the least. Will sat on what appeared to be an ammo and rations box with Cyrus on top of him. Their lower areas were dangerously close and their lips only a few centimeters apart to the point that he touched the young man's nose.

Cyrus groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "William." Not embarrassed at the least he tried to move but the action only caused them to grind together.

Will shut his eyes and hissed in half anguish and half pleasure. 'NoNoNoNo. What's wrong with me? I like Isabella but ohhhhh.' He couldn't deny how good it felt and wanted to do it again. 'Control your hormones William! Easy now!' "Mo-move slowly off of me. I think we are tangled up." Will tried to ignore Cyrus' yellow eyes that reminded him of his sister and yet something else.

"Oh what do we have here? If I knew you wanted alone time I wouldn't tag along."

"LIN!" Will cried out. He wanted to hide his face and crawl into a crater. Cyrus took that time to calmly untangle himself from the other young man and stand up; brushing dust from his spandex uniform. "I-It's not what it looks like! I didn't want to leave him back at the camp alone so I-"

Lin waved him off before he could continue. "I know."

Will went to his feet next awkwardly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I followed you just in case you did something stupid commander." Lin replied without missing a beat.

Will sighed and shook his head. "Thanks Lin."

* * *

 

Cyrus and Will went to look for Isabella while Lin took care of Penny and the IDS soldiers on top of the Great Owl.

"Isabella there you are!" Will wanted to hug the pale shorter girl but knew they had no time. They had to go help Lin and get the hell out of here. "Come on let's get out of here with your brother!" He pulled on her coat sleeve but she shook her head.

"No Will I'm staying here. I-I found out that I'm not human. I'm a clone of a clone. One of father's experiments. A lab rat."

"I know that Isabella. It doesn't matter if you were born from a tank or a mother you're still Isabella."

"I don't understand Will." Isabella sobbed on the verge of tears. "The people hate me. I've caused nothing but trouble. Nobody cares about me."

"I care!" Will grabbed the girl's arms. "I care and so does your brother!" The blond haired male glanced over to Cyrus, who nodded his head in agreement. "You're a person through and through. Nobody should dealt with what you and your siblings had. Nobody."

"Oh Will!" Isabella surprised Will by hugging him; burying her face into his shirt. He flushed deeply and tried to figure out what to do with his arms. Eventually he settled them onto the smaller girl's back. Will rubbed circles as she sobbed, mumbling nonsense and cries of 'thank you.'

"We need to find a way out of the Great Owl." Cyrus told them quietly after a few moments. The two partly slowly and nodded their heads as they went further into the giant plane. They eventually ended up in the main control room with another girl that look similar to Isabella, an IDS solider, along with Lin.

"Will!" The tactician turns towards the trio. "I'm glad you're here. We need to get the hell out of here now! The Great Owl is losing altitude!"

"Penny come on!" Isabella tried to tug on the girl's arm but she refused to budge.

"Penny wants to stay! Father told me to stay on the plane!" Penny shook her head but held up Mr. Bear. "Mr. Bear says that father wanted me to die. Penny doesn't want to die though!"

Penny ignores the panicking IDS solider and rushes toward an escape pod. "Here! Penny knew about the spare! We can be safe here!" The four of them (well five with the solider) all crammed into the space and held on when the plane started to descend.

* * *

 

"I can't believe we survived." Will wanted to kiss the ground if he could.

"I hate flying." Lin grumbled as she pushed debris off of her. If she had a choice she would never command a Fighter or an aircraft ever again.

"Will!" Gage and Sasha yelled out in unison. They were fighting against Tabhita to the best of their ability.

"Don't worry we are here!" Will quickly went into action and started to take commands. "Build an Anti-Air! Don't worry I'll go into a War-tank and help out Gage with the indirect attacks!"

* * *

 

_"We will survive Caluder! We consider our lives more than experiments! That's the difference between me and you!"_

_Will shouted as his army rushed towards the cannon base and blasted the lasers. The man died ironically by the thing he enjoyed the most: "Fascinating warfare."_

Will couldn't believe what happened weeks later. The war finally ended. People started to work together after discovering a method to grow crops. A few scant animals were discovered and quickly multiplied despite the harsh turmoil conditions. 

'Brenner I wish you could see this.' Will missed the person he admired and the first person he had a crush on. He decided to continue to survive and lead on the people in honor of his memory.

 


End file.
